Malcolm in the Middle: Special Secrets
by JoeyFTribbiani
Summary: So Cynthia had fancied Malcolm and it was more than just love. She needed to confess herself before it would be too late. She had grown up knowing Malcolm and fancied him for a long time and Malcolm did fancy her for a bit but he stopped and she continued. If anything crazy happened with them, it could change the way they see each other.
1. Story Introduction

Disclaimer: This Story is intended for a mature audience only, it contains tons of sexual references and activity. I know sex is a very serious subject but here, it is just a story and if I offend anyone then I apologize because I do not intend to do so. This story is not intended for children to read under the age of 17.

Author's Note: I decided to make a Malcolm and Cynthia FF including smut and it's not just Malcolm and Cynthia. People I know who like the show and talked about shipping Malcolm and Cynthia.

Introduction:

So Cynthia had developed a crush on Malcolm and it was well known that she really fancies him and has had some crazy fantasies about him and they are teenagers and they have developed and some really well like Cynthia and Malcolm and well Cynthia wants Malcolm like crazy now but what if his and her parents found out about a situation like that, they wouldn't be the happiest or the angriest. Cynthia wants Malcolm in a sexual way and she is scared because she doesn't want Malcolm to say no. Malcolm had also fancied Cynthia but she still fancied him from that time and hasn't stopped since. When Cynthia's parents and Malcolm's parents brought them swimming and Cynthia saw Malcolm without a shirt on, she was already wet before she got into the pool.


	2. Chapter 1- Lust

So school had just finished and summer came in a flash and Cynthia was gonna be coming over often and she would be staying over too. Reese and Malcolm had not gotten any girlfriends and were still virgins but Malcolm had Cynthia on his ass and Cynthia wanted to sex with Malcolm and Malcolm will do anything hot like Cynthia and Reese will go for almost anything he could get which was nobody but Jessica is their neighbour. Reese had gotten Cynthia to fall in love with him so he could have sex and see her big boobs but Malcolm fucked it up for Reese which had torn up the relationship between Reese and Cynthia but not Malcolm and Cynthia. Cynthia was coming over Tomorrow and Malcolm didn't know the treat he was in for. Francis was coming over today with Piama to stay through the summer and it looked like Cynthia could talk it through and confess her love for Malcolm to Piama and maybe get some advice. The boys were sitting quielly watching the Television while Lois was cooking a big dinner for the family and the people visiting while Hal went to go pick Stevie and Abe up because they were gonna stay for 2 nights because they're all friends and they were just gonna hang out. As the boys were sitting quietly, Francis and Piama came in and then Hal, Abe and Stevie. Everyone greeted the visitors and then the boys went back to their room and the grownups did their talking. While the boys were on the computer, Reese says "You know Cynthia likes you." And Malcolm replied with "She liked me." And Reese says "I can tell that she still likes you." And Malcolm says "What the fuck are you talking about, are you fucking dumb?" And Reese says "No but you are just smarter." then the day goes on until Lois called for dinner and everyone came and then they heard a knock in their door and Malcolm gets up and opens it. He opens the door to see Cynthia coming early and he says "I thought you were coming tomorrow." And she says "I was but I want to tell you something." And then Reese performs an Air Blowjob and Malcolm was like "At least I can get some." And Reese started making a sad face. In the boys room Cynthia confessed herself and Malcolm said he would think about the boyfriend thing and then she talked about sex with him and he said he would like it so then they would be Friends with Benefits. Things got a little bit crazy when Malcolm and Cynthia took their clothes off and she says "Come on Sexyboy!" And then he starts kissing her neck and she moans and then Malcolm lifts her onto his and Dewey's bed and inserts in the pussy and she fucking screamed and people eating dinner could just her the things she was saying and then they screamed "AAAHHHHHHH!!!! JAMIE IS IN HERE!!!!!!" And then they showed Jamie out of the room and then Cynthia started going "Ooooowwwwwwwwwww, keep going." And then he goes in the ass making him cum and her cum too then she sucks Malcolm off and then he eats her pussy out and then they finish and then they put their clothes back on and walk out the door. Reese brings Malcolm to the washroom and turns the fan so no one can hear them saying anything then Reese says "How was that pussy?" And Malcolm says "Fucking Lucid!" And then Reese says "How does she suck?" And Malcolm replies saying "So good, she made me cum." And Reese says "How was the ass and titties?" And Malcolm responds with "Ass was a dream and boobs were a pillow." And then they go back to eat and Reese gets the picture in his head and he starts getting excited. Malcolm looked all tired and sweaty while Cynthia looked perfectly fine. Malcolm still had a load about to cum and he felt like something weird was happening to his cock so then he pulls it out but no one could see it because it was under the dinner table and then he shoots on his face and he had Stevie and Piama sitting beside him just going like "Gross." While Malcolm and Reese are just laughing. Everyone starts getting grossed out but then Francis says "We were all that before we were here at this table." But everyone told Francis to stay out of it. Everyone finishes eating while Malcolm washes the cum off of his face and Malcolm then eats his meal that he left when he had sex with Cynthia. Malcolm and the boys went to their room with Stevie and Reese says "I see you shot the rest out, Why was that?" Then Malcolm says "It just came." _Then suddenly Cynthia came in and said "Malcolm, I wanna touch your 7 inch shaved cock." Then Malcolm says "In a bit, I wanna talk to the boys and regain some energy because I had gym today and you did things to me which stole my energy." And she said "I'll be here." And Malcolm says "Ok!" And Stevie goes "Malcolm, you're one lucky fucker." And then time passes on. Cynthia and Malcolm were laying on the couch and she was touching him and she squeezed him and he said "Ow! Cynthia, what the actual fuck!" And she says "Sorry!" And then he says "I'm gonna go to my room and draw, wanna lay with me?" And Cynthia says "Sure!" Then they went to calm down._

 _There is 941 words in this chapter._


	3. Chapter 2- Lip to Lip

Cynthia was laying with Malcolm while he was drawing while Lois enters the room then asks "What was the moaning and groaning?" "It was us working out and we pushed Jamie out just encase a weight dropped on him." Replied Malcolm then Lois says "I apologize for the misunderstanding because I thought you two did something else." "Wow! If mom found out about that, I don't think it would be great." Said Malcolm to the camera. Reese could stop staring at Cynthia's huge boobs and he goes "Hey Stevie! Dinosaurs aren't extinct, look at this Jugasaurous Rex." "Nice One!" Replied Stevie.

Everyone was sleeping but the boys and Cynthia are still up.

Stevie and Reese have been developing a pretty good friendship and were cracking dirty jokes to each other. Malcolm said "I need to shower." And Cynthia blushed. Malcolm started showering and the curtains suddenly pulled back. She came in and started messing around and Malcolm goes "What the actual fuck are you up to?" And she goes "Just horny!" And Malcolm couldn't help but to grab her boobs and suck on them then kiss her. She grabbed his flaccid cock making it hard and long then she gave him a blowjob. She seemed pretty experienced for only fucking 1 guy which was Malcolm. He finished then nutted in her mouth and she swallowed. She was turning her fantasies into reality and then she got out and winked at him and he just goes "That was amazing!" And he stops showering. He wasn't in love with her but he loved the sex. The sex changed changed the relationship in many ways between Malcolm and Cynthia on mainly how they see each other and they were already pretty close but have never gotten that close.

Next day comes...

The Wilkersons were planning to go to the water park and are gonna take Cynthia and the neighbour Jessica. Cynthia never really knew Jessica but now she will. The Wilkersons got in the car and some people got into Francis's new car which is a 2004 Ford Windstar because not all the people are gonna fit in one van. During the ride, Malcolm said "Hey Cynthia, would you ever kiss Jessica." And Cynthia replies saying "Why not!" And kisses Jessica then makes out with her and Jessica seemed to be enjoying it. Lois and Hal are looking back while Reese and Malcolm are dying then Hal says "Alright!" And Lois says "Why!" And then the water park and Cynthia and Jessica both said "I think I'm bisexual." "Will one of you guys have sex with me?" Asks Reese and Jessica said "Yes!" And Cynthia said "I'm gonna go with Malcolm." And Malcolm and Reese jump up and high five each other while saying "YEAH!" And then they walked in the water park.

10 minutes later...

So Malcolm got pulled to the showers by this hot girl so she could suck him and fuck him while Reese was in the other shower having sex with Jessica. Malcolm was fucking a girl with huge tits that would always win an argument and a tight pussy being opened by Malcolm, Jessica had smaller tits but a tight ass pussy and she actually stole Reese's innocence officially. Cynthia went and kissed Stevie and he looked so surprised and then fucked Malcolm after that broad was done with him and it seems you don't need to get into the water to get wet and wild at this water park. This water park is like a Fuck-A-Palooza because none of these people have even seen or had his much sex before in their life and back to Malcolm and Cynthia, so she moved her hand from his chest to his 7 inch cut cock then started jacking it off. She then started sucking him and making him cum a big load then Malcolm decides to fuck her in her pussy making her wine and cry in pleasure and then making her release her pussy juice then fucks her in the ass making her weak. Once he finished with her, he went to eat with Reese and Jessica and Cynthia decide to fuck each other and the boys go "Oh Shit!" And then they got food and came back to see them fucking each other in the shower. The water park started allowing sex because too many people were having sex there and they needed people to come so they had to just allow it. The people watching on the security cameras must love their job because you see it live but it's even better to experience when you get to fuck somebody in person. Reese and Malcolm really enjoy live lesbian sex while they eat popcorn like it's a fuckin movie. Francis came in and goes "Whoa Nice! How'd you guys pull this off?" "Let's just say that me and Reese pulled out of them giving them the ability to do whatever." Replies Malcolm and then Hal walks in and says "Boys! Where were you?" "Here!" Replied Reese happily then Hal proceeds to look into the shower seeing Cynthia and Jessica making out and then he said "Nice Work Kids!" And the boys said "Thanks Dad!" Then they went out to have fun while Jessica and Cynthia did their business while they seemed to really be enjoying it.

Meanwhile at the pool...

"Yo Reese! Check them out." Said Malcolm pointing to a group of fine girls with out men by their sides to guide them and protect them and then the boys went to pull them in. "Who knows if they have a man or not so we are going to have to take quite a bit of risks if we are going to attempt this dream of a task." Says Reese and Malcolm said "Let's make a few plans to try." "Sounds good." Replied Reese then the boys went on in.

To be continued...

Word count is 1004


End file.
